Imagínate
by Gabbap
Summary: Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras. Seguramente él estuviese en el lugar de Echizen. La vida no es justa...para nada./ KinxSakuxRyo


**Imagínate**

El día era perfecto, el cielo mostraba y deleitaba a todos con su mejor tono azul claro, ni una sola nube se divisaba en el paisaje, el sol hacía presente con ímpetu en lo mas alto del cielo, eran justo las 12:30 del medio día; y el día seguiría tan o más perfecto de lo que ya estaba.

Los presentes se encontraban vestidos de punta en blanco, vestidos de manera elegante, todos felices, sonrientes y enternecidos por los acontecimientos de aquel día. Él estaba parcial en cuanto a todo, triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, hoy sería uno de los días mas importantes para una mujer muy especial para él.

Se encontraba en uno de los mejores ecosistemas del mundo – según su juicio – en una de las mejores playas de Hawaii, los arreglos estaban perfectos, las sillas, el altar, los adornos y todas aquellas cosas por las que se preocupaban las mujeres cuando se trataba de su boda. Y si, su pequeña Sakuno en ese momento se casaba y nadie podría estar triste. O eso creía.

A pesar de haberla conocido en la época de su adolescencia, se lamentaba por no conocerla desde mucho antes, quizás eso hubiera influenciado en la decisión de la mujer.

_"Imagínate, que desde muy niño, te llevaba flores, te daba mi abrigo"_

A los 18 años de Sakuno, la chica había cambiado radicalmente, el hombre que ella amó por muchos años no le prestó atención por todo aquel tiempo, la chica maduró con su ayuda, había olvidado a aquel hombre que tanto sufrir que causaba.

Con todo aquello y que él vivía lejos, que no estudiaban en los mismos institutos, siempre estaban conectados, se mandaban cartas, se llamaban todas las noches, con la ayuda de él, ella había conseguido la felicidad en poco tiempo. A pesar de todo.

_"Imagínate, que soy el amigo de tu mismo grado, que lleva tus libros"_

A mediados de la universidad, ella lo visitaba todos los fines de semana y viceversa, no se saltaban ningún día, ella llegaba los viernes y se iba los lunes, y si a él le tocaba se quedaba por mas días.

Tenían que llegar a esas soluciones, ya que él no había podido conseguir algún apartamento o casa cerca de ella, además que la universidad le quedaría muy lejos. Sin embargo, debía admitir que todos aquellos fines de semana, habían sido la mejor época de su vida.

_"Imagínate, que soy de tu calle, que siempre pasé por donde miraste"_

Al terminar la universidad, ambos estaban más juntos que antes, quizás mas acaramelados, mas dependientes uno del otros, con ganas de más.

Lograron conseguir trabajo en una misma empresa, se les pagaba bien y hasta ahora tenían una buena vida, cada uno en su propia casa. Con el tiempo. ya lo que se veía venir sucedió, él y ella eran una pareja, siempre eran un ejemplo para los demás y siempre estaban felices uno con el otro.

Pero, jamás se mudaron juntos, quizás eso también pudo haber influenciado en su decisión, ambos se conformaron y consiguieron seguir hacia adelante, todo lo hacían juntos, compraron mascotas que se llevaban bien, compraron viviendas que estaban unos metros cerca. Por eso, a pesar de todo, ambos la estaban pasando de las mil maravillas.

_"Imagínate, que hasta mi perro, me busca en tu puerta, cuando me le pierdo"_

Pero, nada en este mundo era perfecto…

Para los 25 años de Sakuno, decidió hacer una fiesta sorpresa, invitó a todos y desde ese día algo cambió en su relación. Para la fiesta el Gran Ryoma Echizen hizo presencia. Después, al pasar el tiempo, Echizén dejó claro que no quería salir de nuevo de la vida de Sakuno, aunque ella fuera su fémina. Porque sí, ella era su mujer, ella se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma… Quizás si Ryoma hubiese aparecido un mes después, Sakuno poseería el apellido Tooyama dentro de unas horas y no el de Echizen.

Más de 10 años fueron tirados por la borda, y no era culpa de nadie; sino del maldito destino que le jugó una mala pasada, quizás el tanto cariño que le tenía Sakuno se convirtió en un minúsculo amor que no se podía comparar a lo que ella había sentido por aquel hombre, y éste al volver con claras intenciones de "recuperar lo que siempre fue suyo" el fuego que había estado apagado en Sakuno, prendió en llamas y explotó dentro de ella; ya al segundo mes de haber aparecido Echizén, él sabía que todo cambiaría para mal.

…Ya no habrían más besos, más abrazos, más caricias, más planificaciones del futuro…

No mas "Kin-kun", ni llamadas por las ventanas, ni "Kintaro Tooyama ya esta lista la comida, ¡baja de inmediato!". Su Sakuno divertida, su Sakuno molesta, coqueta, triste y pícara ya no sería mas de él.

A finales de año. Él se rindió ante la pelea del corazón de Sakuno Ryuzaki, él perdió ante Ryoma de nuevo. Jamás le tendría rencor a Echizen, ni mucho menos a ella. De todas maneras, Ryuzaki había pertenecido a Echizen desde el principio de los tiempos.

Él siguió implacable en su vida. A pesar de haber ayudado a Sakuno a mudarse. A pesar de haberla acompañado en muchas noches llorando por aquel hombre y por él.

— No quiero hacerte daño, ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! – decía llorando en sus brazos.

Él siempre seguiría normal, feliz y encantado con la vida. A pesar de que mensualmente ella lo visitaba a escondidas. A pesar de haber pasado muchísimas noches en vela, besándose y acariciándose como lo hacían antes. A pesar de haber sido amantes por mucho tiempo.

_"Imagínate, que eres mi dama, mi último sueño, mi más roja flama"_

Pero el tiempo pasó y la distancia jugó un papel crucial para terminar aquella relación de una vez por todas. Habían pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que la vio, que la miró a los ojos o la nombró.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la primera fila, mirando con alegría como Koshimae movía los dedos nerviosamente observando un largo camino de arena. Debía admitirlo, Ryoma había cambiado con Sakuno. Ahora había llegado al punto de haberlos ayudado con la boda, quizás fue por masoquismo, pero le encantaba ver feliz a Sakuno y le resultaba divertido observar como Koshimae maduraba y luchaba por ser un hombre digno para la pelirroja.

Hace unos momentos había estado acompañando a Sakuno en sus momentos de estrés.

— ¿Estás segura de todo esto? – Preguntó preocupado mirando como ella se autoevaluaba en el espejo, observando detalladamente cada detalle, maquillaje, peinado, vestido. Todo debía estar perfecto para Sakuno. Y para él, todo lo estaba.

— No podía estar mejor Kintaro, muchas gracias por todo – recibió un abrazo prolongado y fuerte de ella. Quizás el último que recibiría de su parte.

Comenzó a sonar la música y prontamente Sakuno entró el vestido mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, y es que claro, él había ayudado a escogerlo. Observó a Ryoma y no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso. Su rostro simplemente mostraba amor, sólo podía expresar eso. El chico estaba total y completamente enamorado de Sakuno.

La ceremonia comenzó. A pesar de ser lejos, muchas personas lo acompañaban ese día, las dos damas de honor y los dos padrinos, mas todos los invitados, Tezuka y Fuji se encontraban a su lado. Igual o más feliz que él. Con el paso de los minutos escuchó las palabras que en algún tiempo esperó con inquietud.

— Que hable ahora o calle para siempre – habló el cura y las palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza.

No podía hacer nada, sería masoquista, desconsiderado e insensible decir "yo me opongo". Su Sakuno en ese momento dejaba de ser suya por completo y no quería – ni debía – dañarle su día.

— Puede besar a la novia -

Ya estaba hecho. Sakuno Ryuzaki era esposa oficialmente de Ryoma Echizen. Sintió un leve alivio en su corazón, sabía que había dejado a esa mujer en buenas manos. Ambos serían felices.

Ahora le tocaba a él, hallar su felicidad…

_"Imagínate, que somos nosotros, tu y yo para siempre, que no eres de otro"_

**N/A**

**Buen día Lectores, espero que todos esten bien, vine con algo nuevo y cortito, no se si es un drabble o un one-shot, se me hace dificil reconocerlos.  
Espero que les guste esta creación. Está inspirada en una canción como pueden ver(Si...se llama "Imagínate".. la que quiera saber el autor que me lo pregunte) y pues nada. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)**


End file.
